Death, War and Mead
by dtr5r
Summary: First of a kind. Gw2 and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover story. Will feature Percy Jackson in Tyria, facing dragons. Chiron at camp half-blood, facing a VERY angry annabeth. And will also feature ideas given by the readers in the comment section.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks.**

**This is a new story that I thought of at 1 o'clock at night, on a coach, in the living room, 8 hours before a very important exam.**

**Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes to a look of a deep unfamiliar sky with many distant stars and of a smell of smoke and ash.

My head was pounding so much that it would put Thalia's lightning bolt pain to shame.

But wait where am I and why does my head hurt so much.

I hurriedly jumped to my feet and looked around.

I was in a village of sorts.

Some sign in front of a freshly burnt straw roofed house had the words 'Shaeemoor' on it.

Whatever that is.

And my cloths!

What the hell was I wearing?

My shirt was dirty and light brown in colour but otherwise very plain.

The trousers were of the same colour and the same plain design but at the bottom they were smugged with a bit of dirt and mud.

How nice.

Well at least I had rough dark brown boots on.

That should stop me slipping in this small puddle of mud that I am standing in.

Just great thats exactly what I need right now, mud.

I glanced again at the straw roofed house next to the sign.

Wait a sec.

A straw roofed house?

As far as I know there are definitely no straw roofed houses in New York!

Heck, very probably there isn't even a straw roofed house in the whole of America!

And freshly burnt, was there a fire or something?

Was that why I haven't seen anyone here yet?

I looked sideways and saw some guy in weird armour, about 20 meters away from me.

So there was somebody here.

He was beckoning for me to come closer and telling me to hurry up.

I slowly approached him and put my hand in my pocket ... Riptide wasn't there?

Shit!

If this guy is hostile I am so screwed unless I make a run for it.

But wait, riptide always and I mean always returns to my pocket, why is it not here now. What's wrong with it?

The guy quickly looked at the shadow fallen sky, he then whipped his head in my direction and screamed at me to fucking run. His face was ashen white.

And so I did but suddenly I was thrown over the ground and landed on my stomach and hands with a heavy thud.

Ouch, that really hurt!

I stood up shakily and quickly looked behind me, there was a huge flaming, contrasting with the night sky, rock stuck in the ground. The type of rock used by catapults and trebuchets.

How I knew that I didn't know.

Probably seen it in a history book or something.

Just great!

Finished the war against the giants and as a reward get teleported to a place that is probably far far away, somehow loss riptide and get into a battle or a siege of sorts.

Just fucking great. Even more Blood to spill. That's it, the next time I see the Fates I am gonna punch them right in the face.

For making me leave annabeth and for that damn mud.

Damn the consequences.

Oh and what will Annabeth do to me when I come back, 8 months of a missing boyfriend then a journey through Tartarus that nearly ends with her and mine death, get the hell out of there and suddenly there is a major battle to be won. Done, finally some peace and the next day I disappear, again.

She is going to be pissed!

You know what, I will just blame it on Hera.

Hera everything.

Well that is if I come back this time of course, I could die after all.

But enough of those thoughts lets get down to business.

The guy who yelled at me miraculously had survived.

I would've survived anyway because of my Achilles curse, thank the gods that I still had that.

I got it again when we were going through Tartarus, it was our only hope to survive there.

Well Annabeth didn't get it. Just me.

But then why are my hands a bit bloody from the fall ? Ok that does not seem good I gotta make sure I have it ... or not. So I bent over and took a stone and gently tried to cut the skin on my arm. It cut like butter. I never knew that luck hated me so much.

"What is going on " I yelled loudly into the guys ear.

" A Tamini attack, one moment it was peaceful and quiet and the next dark clouds of black arrows and rocks falling from the not so silent sky" the soldier yelled right back.

"Who?" Was my reply.

"The Centaurs, dimwit" he replied in the same quick tone I used.

"Say are you able to wield that blade of yours" he pointed to a sword I hadn't noticed in a sheath at my waist. It was a dull thing but it would probably be able to skewer someone.

"Yeah" I replied quickly as the battle north of us was still ranging.

The battle consisted of some guys in weird heavy gold armour with hints of iron in some places, killing weak armoured but highly mobile centaurs that had brown bows, them doing likewise.

Wait, battling centaurs? How did the mortals see them in the first place?

"Ok then go to the commander I'm sure she will give you more details, unfortunately for you, you must first help me kill that herd of centaurs attacking the other seraph, for the HQ, which is in a tavern, its located about 300 feet north of that battle " he told me in a quick voice while also beginning to advance onto the centaurs.

"Sure, I will try to help" I replied back.

After all I couldn't let innocents die and let their homes burn when I could have easily prevented it.

As soon as the words had left my mouth I had unsheathed my dull sword and with my new acquaintance advanced at a speedy pace into the chaos of the northern battle.

When we were about 20 feet away from the line of Goldie's the guy took out a bow and started firing at the enemy while I charged the centaurs.

The small battle that seemed so hard and grim from a distance was actually quite easy to end.

The fight was truly child's play for me compared to the usual fights I get into, this centaurs were probably very inexperienced in the art of fighting as it took only 4 and a half minutes to kill the 20 or so centaurs fighting the Goldie's. However one of them did nearly kill me, but in my defence I was distracted by the body of the first centaur that I had killed.

It hadn't turned into dust, which meant that I probably wasn't on Earth right now, which explained why the mortals can see them but it also led to me asking myself an obvious question that I should have asked at the very start. Where in the hades underpants am I and who the hell brought me here?.

But I was rudely interrupted by an arrow that missed me by an inch and hit some Goldie's limb so I had to concentrate on killing the stupid centaurs, kill first talk later, right.

And the small battle was quick to end after that.

Unfortunately the Goldie's, just as the centaurs weren't that good and so had lost 4 seruph, seraph, sureph, oh whatever! Goldie's. Yes they lost 4 Goldie's and somehow my acquaintance managed to get an arrow to the knee.( totally NOT a Skyrim reference , wink, wink)

I approached the nearest medic, who was defined by a bag of medicine in his hands.

He was treating the guy with the arrowy knee.

"Hey can you please point me in the direction of the HQ ?" I asked him.

"Down that street, first door on the right at the right corner" he replied while not even looking at me.

Through I wasn't offended, he did help me afterall and he was currently healing a patient.

So for his help I did the best sign of gratitude I could do at that moment.

"Thanks!" I shouted at him as I continued on my cheery war-filled way.

**In this fanfic I am going to change some stuff that happened during the books, to fit what I'm writing.**

**You know I find it amusing and interesting that I managed to write a flash banging 1519 words about an event that is about 10-20 seconds long in the game. xD!**

**So did you Like it, Hate it, Love it?**

**If you comment you can get a digital cookie.**

**Bye for now!**

**Wish you all lots of MEAD!**

**P.S. If you spot ANY mistakes,PM me. I will Correct it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, here is a new chappie for you. **

**Sorry for the long wait just had a lot of shit in my hands lately.**

**I have also decided that I will be changing the Goldie's rankings**

**_Seraph Ranking_**

**- trainee**  
** - private**  
** - squadron leader**  
** - lieutenant**  
** - corporal**  
** - officer**  
** - captain**  
** - colonel**  
** - assistant commander**  
** - commander**  
** - general**  
** - High general**

******_Special Jobs/Ranks_**  
- agent  
- spy  
- Ebon hawk division  
- Recruitment officer  
- military teacher/instructor  
- Military advisor at the small council.  
- Military advisor at the big council.  


The rusty old tavern whose windows were bared recently and whose door was guarded by 2 Goldie's in heavy armour had to be the HQ.

The 2 Goldie's really gave the game away as no other place on the street had a guard guarding it, much less 2 not to mention the noise of the place.

"Halt, who goes there" Guard no.1 who noticed me first with his deep brown eyes and asked demandingly while giving me a steely gaze not knowing if I was friend or foe, through it should have been fairly obvious with me not being half horse and all.

"Percy Jackson, Uhh, reporting for duty" I asked uncertainly.

"A volunteer?" Asked guard no.2.

"Yeah, I am a volunteer" I said right back to his helm as his eyes were hiding cleverly behind it unlike Guard no.1. helm which was wide open allowing the wearer more visibility but hugely increasing the chances that an arrow to the head will kill him instantly.

"Well step right in lad the other volunteers are already here and are being briefed by the corporal at this very moment so I advice you hurry" stated Guard no.1 in a booming voice while knocking on the heavy half iron half wooden door.

It opened but with an annoying and terrible noise of the hinges.

I hurriedly stepped inside, fully intent on avoiding eye contact and in a quick strode approached a group with what seemed to be a woman in Goldie's armour which seemed to have a few extra stripes on her shoulder plates than the other Goldie's, must be the corporal then.

She had brown eyes and dark brown wavy hair.

Cherry red lips and a nice figure.

She was standing in front of a group of men and 2 women.

Some of the people looked exhausted others looked like they just had a bath.

Some of them wore armour while others did not.

Some of them had huge weapons while others just had daggers.

Basically a group with a big variety of people. Seems like my kind of bunch.  
I quickly joined their ranks hoping that few of the other volunteers wouldn't notice me.

After all I wouldn't want to be stared at.

I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts by the loud voice of the female corporal.

"Ok volunteers I want you to split into 2 groups, the group to the right will be going with me to assist the garrison, experienced fighters only as it will be quiet dangerous.

The group on my left will stay behind with my fellow corporal and will put out the fires and kill stray centaurs in the city.

Without much thinking I joined up with the right group while the rest split into the 2 groups, the one fighting had a lot less members than the one taking out the fires.

"Ok, group 2 wait here until your corporal arrives meanwhile my group, move out!" She ordered in a quiet loud voice.

Me and the 7 men who were in my group quickly moved out of the brightly lit and somewhat cheery tavern and into the street.

The brown haired corporal women right behind us.

When we were all outside on the dark and miserable street with its slightly broken cobblestone road the corporal gave us an order

"Follow me and be quick about it, kill every centaur you see on the way there, however try not to die or fall behind as time is precious right now and that's an order" She quickly said.

Well what can I say, at least I wasn't leading them into battle.

I did that enough already, time to just be a foot soldier for the time being.

"Move out" said the corporal as we all began the descent down the grey cobbled road.

We fast walked to the end of the long snaking street with its small wooden houses lined in line and their inhabitants probably already evacuated.

At the end, the street opened up to open fields with burning farms dead livestock and a river.

How lovely.

On the left was our destination, the fort.

It was brick grey in colour and had a number of cannons on its sides, some of which by the sound of it were firing, but I didn't see those.

Probably on the front side of the fort shooting at those pesky half horse men.

Suddenly the Goldie women whispered at us from the front of the group

"Crouch, and get to cover behind those rocks" she whispered while pointing at some large rocks next to the dirt road that we were currently on.

Without much thinking me and the other 7 guys went into crouch mode and went lightning fast behind the rocky stone cover.

"How many" she asked a guy who wore light armour fully dyed in a mix of black and dark green.

"Definitely more than 45" green guy replied.

"Alright now that we are in cover here's the plan, there are over 45 centaurs in a camp north of this position, we need to destroy it to continue to the fort as the enemy camp lies right in between the fort and us. However there are too many centaurs for a loud straight up attack so we attack swiftly and quickly and so catch them by surprise. You two she pointed at our 2 archers "will cover us, you will be the first to attack so make sure that your shots especially the first ones are fatal and also try to use fire to burn the shelter that they built."

"Ok then you 2" at this she pointed at our 2 and only shady looking guys who for some reason wore masks.

Those guys strangely reminded me of Nico. Nico, shit how could I forget, dammit he will kill me to.  
We were supposed to go to a party hosted by hades and now he will go alone to a gloomy party in a bad mood.

Just great, I am doomed.

I wonder what flowers would be best for my coffin lilies or roses.

And then the corporal Goldie interrupted my thinking spree yet again.

"You guys will attack from the side, use your dark voodoo magic on them and your necromancer skills or something, just make your self's useful, ok"

At this they each simultaneously gave a nod, weird.

"Ok then, you the engineer can you make a few turrets (that's the correct spelling of turrents) and a mortar that will bombard the enemies, don't die for you shall be our battlefield medic today if we are hurt drag the hurt person here and treat them."

At this the engineer replied "sure thing" and then went on to build his turrets.

"And as for the rest of you, you will come with me and we shall attack from the front and give them a little surprise, ok then get into positions and on the count of 3 we shall start the attack" she stated as we got into our different positions.

The archers on the top peeking out over the rocks, the dark dudes at the cliff side of the rock one of them had a dark black staff with a dragon's head and the other had 2 razor-sharp daggers that were glowing with dark magic.

The tech guy was currently setting out a mortar at the back.

Where the fuck did he get that from?

Never mind, I don't think I would want to know.

And then there was my group right at the edge of the giant like rocks ready to kill at the count of 3.

"1" the corporal said.

Everyone in all the groups got their weapons ready.

"2" she muttered.  
The archers aimed their bows and the tech guy readied his mortar while my group readied to charge.

"3" she whisper yelled and then all was chaos.

**Sorry (not) that I ended it on a cliff hanger.**

**Next update coming soon. **

**So this chapter was 1438 words long.**

**Enjoy your Summer!**


	3. Temporary AU

I'm so sorry!

A month and not a single update.

But no shooting the writer yet!

Cause I do have my reasons.

I am joining chapter 1 and 2 into 1 and adding more new content into the joint chapter.

I am also moving to thailand for a year between the dates 7-13 of August so don't think I will post between those 2 dates.

Bye for now.


End file.
